Pirate's Treasure
by khan81
Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Pirate's Treasure_

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

Rating: PG-13 this chapter.

Warnings: This is an AU story. You will recognize most of the characters but this story deals nothing with the curse. Mild Sexual Imagery in this chapter. No Captain Swan interaction in this chapter.

Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.

A/N: A huge thank you to allisoniskiller and to outlinedsilver over on Tumblr for their helpful suggestions and corrections. I own nothing. All characters belong to ABC/Disney. Please review or like.

**Chapter 1: A Princess's Life Is No Fairytale**

Emma Swan was not your ordinary princess. She cared nothing for ball gowns and parties, preferring her riding boots and sword fighting lessons. She spoke her mind, especially against the unfair treatment of women in her kingdom, letting villagers and royalty alike know that a women's worth was not measured by how young she married or how many children she bore. Her opinions often caused her parents to apologize profusely to their guests and she was no longer allowed outside the castle without her tutor, lest she start an uprising.

It was not fair, she often thought, that the men were allowed to fight in battle and travel the kingdom alone while the women were tied to their wifely duties.

"Why should the men have the right to adventure and the women are expected to stay home?" she had asked her tutor, Archie, one afternoon during her history lesson.

"Because men are stronger and better fighters than women, Your Highness," he had answered with a gentle smile.

Her tutor was forced to eat his words moments later when she kicked him off his feet, a furious glint in her eyes.

Emma Swan craved adventure. She craved to be part of a world filled with danger, excitement…and passion.

Oh yes, passion. While Emma was of the sound belief that she could take care of herself and did not need a man to fight her battles, she often longed for a man's touch. Her dreams were plagued with visions of a faceless man pressed against her body, his strong and clever hands caressing her most secret places while his lips nipped at her smooth skin. She would wake, breathless and writhing with her fingers pressed between her legs.

She sat now in her bed chamber, thinking about the erotic book she had hidden under her mattress. She had gone into the market with Archie one summer's day and had seen the book on the bookseller's cart. While Archie perused an ancient tome on magical remedies, she quickly bought it and hid it underneath her cloak. That night she lay in bed and studied the pages, horrified and intrigued at the graphic images and descriptions of lover's uniting.

The chamber doors opened suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. She blushed faintly as her mother and father, King James and Queen Snow, walked into her room. She rose from her chair as the royal guards bowed out of the room, closing her doors behind them.

"Mother, father," she addressed them formally as she crossed the room towards them. "Is everything alright?"

The Queen took her daughter's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "Everything is fine Emma. In fact, it is better than fine."

Emma glanced at her father curiously. He smiled brightly and added, "A royal messenger from King George's kingdom arrived early this morning. He has informed me that his King wishes to make an alliance with us."

"An alliance," Emma repeated with a puzzled expression.

"It is no secret that while our kingdom is the wealthiest in all the realm our royal army is…well lacking in numbers. We are vulnerable to our enemies. King George's army is three times our size. He has agreed to help us if the need should arise."

"And what does King George get in exchange?" Emma asked, fearing her father's answer.

King James and his wife looked at one another, their eyes carrying on a silent conversation as Emma waited nervously. The Queen turned to look at her daughter and smiled encouragingly.

"The King has heard of your great beauty. He has requested for your hand in marriage and your father has agreed," the Queen replied gently, as though to lessen the blow.

The blood rushed out of Emma's head and she began to sway. Her mother gasped as her father reached out quickly to guide her to a chair. She swallowed back the fresh wave of nausea that threatened to bubble up and glared up at her parents.

"You…arranged my marriage," she spat out. "You arranged my marriage to man I have never met!"

"It's a good match," her mother defended.

"Why is it a good match? You know nothing of this King other than he has a strong army!" Emma jumped up from her chair and pushed her parents aside.

"Uniting with King George's kingdom will be beneficial to all Emma," he father replied calmly.

"Except for me," she said in quiet desperation. "Will King George let me ride horses and continue with my sword fighting lessons? Will he appreciate that I speak my mind and respect my opinions?"

The King sighed tiredly and stepped closer to his daughter. "Emma, you are no longer a child. You have responsibilities to your kingdom…to your people. Your marriage to King George will ensure our safety."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into her father's imploring eyes. Slowly she bowed her head in silent recognition of her fate. Her father wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you Emma," he whispered into her golden hair. He patted her back somewhat awkwardly, stepped back and marched out of the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

Emma turned slowly to stare out the window, unable to look at her mother.

"Emma, please believe me when I say your father would not have agreed to the proposal if he did not think King George would treat you kindly," Queen Snow said beseechingly.

Emma nodded curtly, still refusing to look at her.

The Queen let out a quiet breath. "It seems you wish me to go so I shall." She turned and walked to the doors, pausing before opening them. "The wedding will be in a seven days. Tomorrow the royal herald will announce the news and there will be a week of festivities. The night before the wedding there shall be a ball in honor of you and King George. We have such a short time left together Emma. Please don't spend it hating your father and me."

As the doors closed a shuddering cry broke out of Emma. The sun began to set, casting a golden hue across the kingdom, and she sank to the cold floor, sobbing at the cruel hand fate had dealt her.

A princess's life is no fairytale.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Pirate's Treasure_

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

Rating: PG this chapter.

Warnings: This is an AU story. You will recognize most of the characters but this story deals nothing with the curse. No Captain Swan interaction in this chapter.

Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.

A/N: Once again a huge thanks to allisoniskiller for reading this beforehand. Once again, own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC/Disney. This chapter is Killian centric.

Chapter 2: Crashing The Party

The barmaid of the White Swan felt the cold air rush through the pub as the door opened behind her. She turned to offer an exhausted welcome and froze at the sight of the man in front of her.

She was startled by his appearance; his face gorgeous and sculpted with dangerous blue eyes. His dark hair was wind blown, and when he smiled at her, she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. He wore knee-high black boots, a black linen shirt, a gold medallion around his neck, and black trouser so tight that the barmaid could not help but look at his groin.

The man noticed her wandering eyes and his smile grew wider. He stepped further into the pub and placed his hand on her hip. Leaning in close he whispered, "Would you mind getting me a mug of ale, love? It's been a long journey and I'm parched."

She gasped audibly and stumbled back, her face flushed with heat. "Of…of course sir," she stammered. She smiled at him nervously and spun away to get his order.

He scanned the crowed pub and let out a low chuckle at the poster he saw pinned to one of the support beams. The beam was covered with similar posters, all blaring the words _WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE _and images of the most dangerous men in the realm. He glanced around surreptitiously before removing the poster exposing his own face. Most of the patrons were too drunk to recognize him, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Here you are sir," the barmaid said in coy voice, handing him a mug filled with dark, amber liquid.

"Thank you," he replied. He crumpled the poster and handed it to her. "Be a dear and toss that away for me." He gave her a wink and walked towards the back of the room, leaving her breathless once again.

"Gentlemen," he said as he reached the table that sat in a darkened corner. The two men sitting at the table looked up at him, one suspiciously and the other with a welcoming smile.

"Captain," the one with the smile said. "Did anyone recognize you?"

"No worries Smee. Everyone was too preoccupied preparing for the royal ball tomorrow night to notice me." The Captain's eyes cut to the man who sat opposite them, a perpetual scowl etched on his weatherworn face. "Who's your friend?"

"This is…"

"Grumpy," the other man interrupted bluntly. "Just call me Grumpy."

"Grumpy," the Captain repeated with a smirk. "Fitting name."

Grumpy sneered at him. "I don't believe you've introduced yourself yet."

"Oh dear, where are my manners," The Captain replied with a feigned air of humility. "I am Killian Jones, and I am not a man to mess with."

There was a moment of satisfaction for Killian when he saw the flash of fear in Grumpy's eyes. The mere mention of his name was known to make men weep and beg for their lives.

"Tell the Captain what you told me," Smee said, getting back to the business at hand.

Grumpy leaned back in chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was telling Smee that there is a way to get into the castle tomorrow night."

"How?"

"There will be people delivering things all day tomorrow to get ready for the ball in the evening. They all use the delivery entrance in the back. No one will pay any attention if a few more people just happened to show up."

"And then what? We just wander around the castle and hope the royal guards don't see us," Killian said sarcastically.

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "When you go through the delivery door there's a staircase on the left that leads up to a deserted corridor. There are no guards up there so you will be able to hide. Once the ball starts everyone will be in the grand ballroom, including most of the royal guards. That gives you and your men the perfect opportunity to enter the royal chamber of the King and Queen and steal the Queen's jewels."

Killian turned to Smee with a disinterested look. "You dragged me from my ship for this idiotic plan."

"Before you say no listen to the rest," Smee pleaded. He looked expectedly at Grumpy.

"King George arrived this morning along with a caravan of other snobby, rich people and his royal guard. He most trusted guard led them here…Captain Victor."

Killian's hand instinctively moved toward the dagger hidden in his boots when he heard the name. "Captain Victor is here?" he said in a harsh tone.

"He's staying in the castle," Grumpy answered with a smug smile.

Killian sat back and studied Grumpy with his keen eyes. "What do you want for giving me this information?"

"A place on your ship."

Killian let out a boisterous laugh and slapped his hands down on the table. "A place on my ship?" he said in amusement.

"I can't exactly stay here if anyone finds out I told you how to get in. Besides, I know my way around a ship. I used to be a boatswain before I found my land legs. "

Silence descended upon the table as Killian contemplated what Grumpy had told him. Smee was biting his thumb nail, unsure of whether his Captain would agree to Grumpy's plan or kill the man where he sat.

"What do you say Captain?" Smee finally asked, his eyes darting nervously to Grumpy.

The plan was flawed and there was a real risk he could get caught. But he couldn't miss the opportunity to exact his revenge on Captain Victor.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Killian's face. "I say we have a party to crash."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _Pirate's Treasure_

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

Rating: PG this chapter.

Warnings: This is an AU story. You will recognize most of the characters but this story deals nothing with the curse.

Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.

A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC/Disney. Once again a huge thanks to allisoniskiller for looking over this chapter and giving me suggestions. A lot of stuff is happening in this chapter. I was thinking of breaking into two but you guys have waited long enough for our dashing pirate and beautiful princess to finally meet. Please let me know what you think because I am somewhat nervous with this chapter.

Chapter 3: Princess's Hate Pink

'_The person who invented the corset should be hung,' _Emma thought viciously as she tugged on her ball gown. It was bad enough that her mother insisted she wear a pink ball gown (a color she despised) but her lady-in-waiting, Ella, had tightened the corset to the point where Emma could barely breathe. When Emma had protested Ella stated it was the new fashion. Apparently the new fashion required the rounded pale tops of her breasts to spill over the edge of her dress. She hated the new fashion almost as much as she hated the color pink.

As their guests milled about, gossiping and exchanging greetings and laughs, the string orchestra began to play a harmonious song. Under any other circumstance Emma would have enjoyed listening to them play, but today the tune sounded hollow to her. Sighing, she wished for the hundredth time that day she could be anywhere other than the crowded ball room, waiting for her future husband to make his grand entrance.

The Queen turned to look at her daughter who sat on her left side. She could see the despair on Emma's face, and it broke her heart. She had envisioned her daughter's wedding as a joyous occasion but, instead, her daughter looked as though she was being sent to her death.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" The Queen whispered to her husband, who sat smiling at his guests.

"Yes my dear," he replied. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Do not worry. King George has assured me that he will take care of Emma and treat her well."

"Yes, I know what King George told you, but our daughter looks as though her soul has been crushed. Couldn't we wait a few more weeks… give her the opportunity to get to know him?"

"King George was most insistent that the wedding takes place immediately," King James replied.

"Why is he in such a rush?" The Queen asked curiously.

King James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps he is lonely or…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes…or what James?"

"Well, King George isn't exactly a young man anymore and his kingdom needs an heir," The King answered, giving her an almost embarrassed look.

The Queen inhaled sharply. Of course. She knew what was expected of her daughter once she married; to provide an heir, preferably male, to her husband.

Before she could respond the doors to the grand ball room opened. A hush fell over the room as King George's royal herald stepped into the room. The Queen turned towards her daughter who had suddenly gone pale.

"Hear ye, hear ye! His majesty, King George!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Moving forward cautiously, Killian clutched his cutlass before him and craned his neck around the corridor. Just as Grumpy had said, the hallway that led to the royal chambers was deserted. He turned his head back and gave a quick nod to Smee, who gave the signal to move forward to the other four crewmen they brought along, including Grumpy.

"This is almost too good to be true Captain," Smee said quietly as the moved through the hallway.

"What King James has in wealth he obviously lacks in security," Killian replied, glancing back to make sure no royal guard suddenly appeared.

"It's why the Princess has to marry King George," Grumpy added in a gruff tone. "Poor girl is being forced to spend the rest of her life with that ole' bag of bones so that this kingdom can have better protection."

"Yes. Poor girl indeed," Killian said scornfully. "She's going to spend the rest of her life being spoiled with dresses and jewels. I'm sure she won't mind having to lie next to man older than her father to get that."

"You don't know the Princess," Grumpy hissed angrily. "She cares nothing for those things."

Killian laughed. "All Princesses are demanding and spoiled and like pretty, shiny trinkets. I doubt Princess Emma is any different."

Grumpy did not respond. Killian glanced at his newest crewman and could see he was silently fuming. _'Seems as though Grumpy likes The Princess,'_ Killian thought in amusement. He would have to remember to mock him later on. Now they had more important issues at hand.

They currently stood in front of a double door that bore the royal crest of King James. Killian turned to his men and motioned for them to move closer.

"Be quick and silent," he instructed them. "Make sure you don't leave anything that can be traced back to us. Should a guard happen to see you make sure he can't alert anyone else. If you see a guard and his back is turned, knock him out…do not kill him. "

The crewmen nodded their heads in understanding. Smee reached into his satchel and pulled out a bunch of rags soaked in some kind of liquid.

"What is that for?" Grumpy asked, his nose wrinkling at the medicinal smell.

"These rags are soaked in a sleeping draught," Smee answered as he handed a rag to his Captain. "One whiff and a person will be knocked out for a good eight hours. If you use it on a guard they will just think they fell asleep."

"Alright men, I shall leave you to it," Killian said, giving them a sweeping bow. He began to walk in the direction they had come from when Grumpy called out.

"Where are you going?"

Killian turned back and smirked. "To say hello to Captain Victor with the tip of my blade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's first thought as King George approached was that he was old. Her second thought was that he was _**very **_old. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as he stepped in front of her and bowed.

"My dear, Princess Emma," he said in deep, rich voice. "It is my great honor that you have accepted my hand in marriage. I'm truly lucky to have such a beautiful and remarkable woman to be my queen."

"The honor is mine, Your Majesty," she forced out between tense lips. She glanced over at her mother and father, both of whom were giving her an encouraging smile, although her mother's did not reach her eyes. She turned back to King George who had motioned one of his guards to step forward. In his hands, the guard held a large box that when opened revealed a gorgeous pink diamond necklace. Emma sighed inwardly and thought once again how much she hated the color.

"These jewels pale in comparison to your beauty but please accept them as a humble token of my devotion to you." He held his hand out to her and smiled.

Time seemed to slow down as Emma stepped closer to him. Her eyes were cast down as she placed her hand in his, her heart pounding so painfully she was surprised it hadn't ripped out of her chest yet.

The ballroom erupted in cheers and applause. Emma smiled but her eyes held no light in them. The orchestra began to play and King George moved them to the center of the ball room to share their first dance.

She tensed when he placed his hand on her lithe waist. It was the first time a man had touched her. She suddenly had the horrific realization that he was going to touch her in a lot more intimate places tomorrow night; their wedding night.

"Are you alright Princess? You look a little pale."

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at King George. He sounded as though he was concerned but when Emma looked into his eyes she was taken aback by the coldness she saw in them.

"I…I'm fine. Thank you," she lied. "Just a little tired."

"Perfectly understandable," he replied, gazing at her with icy blue eyes.

Emma was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was normally a good judge of character and something was very…off putting in the way King George looked at her.

"Your father has told me that you are an excellent rider."

"Yes I am. It is a shame I won't be able to ride anymore," she said through gritted teeth.

King George cocked his head to the side, looking at her in puzzlement. "Why won't you be able to ride anymore?"

"There are not many men in this realm who can a appreciate a woman who rides. They would prefer it if the woman stayed inside," she answered plainly.

King George let out a hearty chuckle. "I am not one of those men. You are a free spirit, my dear. I admire that."

Emma should have been happy at what the King had said but his words sounded empty in her ears. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said hesitantly.

King George was looking over her shoulder, his face expressionless. Emma turned her head and saw he was staring at a young, blond man wearing the uniform of the King's royal guard. The young man gave the King a slight nod and turned, walking out of the ballroom.

"I'm sorry Princess," the King said as he stepped back from her. "I must go speak to the Captain of my royal guard."

Relief spread through Emma's body. She was looking for a reason to escape and the King had given her the opportunity. "Of course. I think I shall go to my chambers and rest."

The King gave her a tight smile, took her hand in his, and kissed it softy. "I shall see you in the morning."

With a sweeping bow the King left her standing in the middle of the ballroom as guests danced around her. She gave the room a furtive glance, making sure that there were no guards nearby and that her parents were preoccupied. Satisfied that no would follow her, Emma snuck out, ready to put the night behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Killian skidded to a stop and hid behind a large pillar when he saw the door to the ballroom open. He peered around the edge of the pillar and grinned at his good luck when he saw the familiar face of an old enemy. The grip on his cutlass tightened as Captain Victor moved further away from the door. He had only one chance and he had to be quick and quiet about it. He took a deep breath, took a step away from the pillar, and then quickly hid behind it again when the door opened.

"Damn," he muttered furiously under his breath.

"Victor," the voice of King George called out.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut and banged his head against the pillar lightly. It was too late for him to make his move now and he had no option but to stay hidden. He stood perfectly still, listening to the conversation between the King and his most loyal guard.

"Your Majesty," Captain Victor replied. "I'm sorry to take you away from the Princess."

"No worries Victor," the King replied in a dismissive tone. "She was tired and has gone to her chambers."

"Is she to your liking?"

"She is certainly beautiful."

"She is very beautiful," Victor agreed. "It's a shame we have to kill her."

Killian's eyes snapped open and his heart thudded to a stop. _'Kill the Princess? They were going to kill the Princess!' _he thought in wild disbelief.

"I want to make sure everything is set for when we get back to my castle. There can be no mistakes Victor."

"You needn't worry Your Majesty," Victor replied in a sickeningly calm voice. "I have a arranged it so that the assassin will be hiding in your bedchamber. You simply have to send the Princess to bed by herself, and the assassin will do the rest."

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were discussing killing the Princess as though they were talking about the weather. He knew King George had a reputation of being a ruthless man, and he definitely knew Victor was a bloodthirsty monster, but what possible reason would they have to kill Princess Emma?

"This assassin knows not to make her suffer, right?" The King asked.

"It will be quick and clean."

Killian snorted quietly. _'What a gentleman,' _he thought sarcastically. They began to walk again and he pressed himself further against the pillar. The last thing he needed was to be caught eavesdropping while holding a weapon.

"Does the Princess suspect anything?" Victor asked in a hushed tone.

The King let out a humorless chuckle. "No, I've done a good job pretending to actually care about her. I even told her that I admired her free spirit, and if she wishes to she can go horse riding anytime she wants." He sighed and then added, "I am sorry that I will only have one night with her. She looks as though she would be a wildcat in the bed."

Victor laughed cruelly. "You will just have to have your fun with her tomorrow night Your Majesty."

"I intend to Victor. " They paused in front of the ballroom doors. "I should go back in. I want you to make sure everything is prepared for when we leave the day after the wedding. I don't want there to be any delays."

"Of course Your Majesty."

Killian could hear the music filter out as the doors opened. He looked around the edge of the pillar again and could see he was now alone with Captain Victor. He pushed himself away from the pillar, took a silent step forward, and then stopped.

'_What about the Princess,'_ his mind screamed at him. He stood for a moment and contemplated killing the Captain, and then running to warn the Princess, but knew he would not have enough time to do both. He cursed inwardly. He had waited nearly 6 years for this moment…to finally have his revenge. He couldn't let this chance slip through his hands because of some bloody princess.

Killian Jones was a pirate, not a hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Emma closed the door to her chamber with a weary sigh. Her room was warm and inviting, and it was with a heavy heart that Emma realized this would be the last night she would spend it. Tomorrow night she would be moved into a bed chamber she would share with King George and the next day she would leave for his kingdom. A chill ran up her spine when he thought back to how cold King George's eyes were, and how her body tensed when he touched her. How was she going to survive being married to him?

She walked towards the open window, looked out at the night sky and drank in the bright, twinkling stars. She remembered when she was younger her mother would tell her to pick the brightest star and make a wish. Being practical at even a young age, Emma would roll her eyes and scoff at the notion that a star would grant her a wish. Now, though…

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I wish…I wish I didn't have to marry the King. I wish I could be free." Slowly she opened one eye, foolishly thinking that she would be transported somewhere else…anywhere else.

"Stupid Emma," she said angrily when she saw that she was still standing in her chamber. She heard the door to the room open and let out a frustrated huff. She turned around, intent on telling whoever had entered to leave. She froze, however, when she saw a handsome, but unfamiliar, man standing in front of her door.

"You know," he said playfully, his blue eyes warm and shining, "for a Princess there is a shocking lack of pink in this room."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _Pirate's Treasure_

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

Rating: PG-13 this chapter.

Warnings: This is an AU story. You will recognize most of the characters but this story deals nothing with the curse.

Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.

A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC/Disney. Thank you once again to the amazing allisoniskiller for looking over this chapter. I hope you all enjoy Killian and Emma's first meeting. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: When the Pirate Met the Princess

Emma stood gaping at the stranger, too surprised to speak. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know who the man was or because he was the most handsome man she had ever seen: tall, dark, and mysterious, with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes. He strode confidently around her chamber, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Speechless," he said with a cocky grin. "That's alright. I tend to have that affect on women."

She bristled at his words. "You arrogant…"

"Tsk, tsk Princess," he cut in with a teasing manner. "You don't want to say something you can't take back."

Emma inhaled sharply. "Who are you and what are you doing in my chamber?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Who I am isn't important," he replied.

"I will decide what is and isn't important," Emma shot back, eyeing the sheathed weapon at his side warily. "Now, before I call the guards to come and arrest you, tell me who you are."

The man's eyebrow rose and he let out a quiet chuckle. "What guards, Princess? I've been wandering through your castle all day and have seen no guards. I can understand now why you are being forced to marry King George."

Rather than be offended by his words, Emma smirked and pointed to a rope that hung on the wall by her chamber door. "You see that rope there? If I pull on it once it will alert the guards, where ever they are, that I am in danger."

The man turned to look at the rope. "It's a shame that you're so far away from it."

"I'm quick."

"I'd catch you."

They stood staring at one another, Emma looking as though she was ready to strangle him, and the man with an amused expression. The Princess intrigued him. Not only was she stunningly gorgeous, but she was feisty and bold.

The man leaned against her wall and crossed his arms. "You're a far cry from most of the princesses I've met."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Emma replied coolly.

He chuckled again. "You should." He paused and studied her for a moment. "Alright Princess…I will tell you my name but you have to promise not to call the guards once I do."

Emma looked at him pensively. She knew she should tell him no and go summon the guards, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Fine…you tell me your name and I promise not to call the guards."

He smiled and pushed off the wall. "The name is Killian Jones," he said with a deep bow.

Emma's eyes widened. "Killian Jones," she repeated in a hushed tone. "You're a pirate!"

"Ah, you've heard of me," he replied cheekily.

"Of course I've heard of you. You're wanted man."

Killian's smile became salacious. "Please tell me you are one of the people who _**want **_me Princess."

She fought back the blush that grew on her cheeks. Quickly, she spun around a pulled down a dagger that was mounted to the wall. She turned back and pointed it at him.

"Princess, I think you should put that dagger down before you hurt yourself," Killian said in patronizing tone.

He quickly ducked as the dagger whizzed past his head, spinning with inhuman speed. In stunned silence, Killian looked back to see the dagger had sunk into the wall…right where his head had been. "Or, perhaps you should put the dagger down before you hurt me," he said in quiet astonishment.

Emma made a dash for the door, but her movements were restricted by her corset. Killian saw her and moved quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Her breath hitched in her throat as his touch sent a jolt through her body. She felt his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck and she had to fight the urge to melt under his grip.

"Unhand me," she demanded as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Killian tightened his hold on her, wrapping his other arm just under her bust. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest beneath his palms and when he glanced down he could see the effect his close proximity was having on her body. He could also feel the effect the Princess's body was having on him.

"I don't think you really want me to let you go Princess," he said in a husky tone that made her weak at the knees.

Emma turned her head back to see him smirking at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "What makes you say that?" she asked breathily.

Killian leaned in closer, noting with satisfaction when he heard her gasp quietly. His lips were a hair's breadth away from hers when he replied, "I can tell you're aroused." He looked pointedly at her chest where her nipples were visibly hard beneath the fabric.

Emma's gaze followed his and she gasped once more, this time in embarrassment. "You despicable…" she growled at him as she began to squirm in his hold again. "Let me go!"

"I don't think you are in the position to be making demands Princess."

"Maybe not, but I'm in perfect position to do this." She threw back her right elbow and hit him in the stomach hard. He yelped and loosened his grip around her. Emma was running towards the door when he called out to her.

"Wait! I came here to warn you," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She skidded to a stop and turned to face him slowly. She felt a twinge of sympathy when she saw that his face was red, whether out of anger or pain she was not sure.

"Warn me about what?" she asked suspiciously.

Killian straightened himself and glared at her. "You future husband plans on having you killed."

She stood there, paralyzed, staring at him as she processed his words. "The King plans on killing me?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Killian replied, taking a step closer to her. "Once you go to his castle there will be an assassin waiting in your bed chamber to murder you."

"Why…why would he want to kill me?" Emma wondered with a puzzled expression. Her heart began to beat anxiously as she recalled the cold look in King George's eyes.

"I'm not sure. He and his captain didn't discuss the motive."

"You mean the young, blonde man?"

Killian glowered. "His name is Captain Victor and he takes great pleasure in the suffering of others. Believe me when I say he was quite happy to plan your death."

Her eyebrow shot up. "I'm guessing the two of you aren't friends."

His scowl deepened. "The whole reason I came here tonight was so that I could kill him."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "Did you?" she asked in an anxious tone.

"No. I was this close to sticking him with my blade but decided to warn you instead."

She looked at him in surprise. "You abandoned your plans and risked your life to warn me," she replied softly. "Why would you do that?"

"I may be a pirate Princess, but I'm not heartless," he said, gazing at her.

Emma's pulse began to quicken when she saw the intensity in his eyes. She wondered briefly how many women had similar reactions to those penetrating blue orbs. She moved closer to him, an unconscious thought. "Thank you for warning me Captain Jones."

"Call me Killian, love," he replied with his trademark smirk and a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him, but her lips quirked up. "Fine…thank you Killian."

In a flash, he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss upon her wrist. Emma stared at him open mouthed, desire pooling in her belly. The effect this man was having on her was dizzying; one moment she wanted to slap him and then the next she wanted to press her lips against his. He let go of her hand and Emma suddenly felt bereft.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you Princess, but I must go now. My crew is waiting for me."

He turned to leave and Emma grabbed his arm to stop him. "You can't leave yet."

Killian smiled mischievously. "Believe me Princess, I would _**so**_ enjoy getting to know you better but…"

She let out an exasperated sigh, cutting him off. "You can't leave yet because you have to tell my parents what you overheard."

He stared blankly at her. "Come again?"

"I can't exactly tell them a pirate showed up in my chambers and told me King George was plotting to kill me," she explained. "They would never believe me."

"Then lie and tell them you overheard the King and his Captain talking."

Emma shook her head. "My parents know that I don't want to marry the King. They would think I was making it up."

"You're forgetting Princess that I am a pirate and a wanted man," Killian said with narrowed eyes. "Your father will have me arrested the moment he sees me."

"Maybe he won't recognize you, or we can say you are someone else," Emma replied.

"Even if he doesn't recognize me, it doesn't change the fact that I wasn't supposed to be in the castle," Killian fired back. "And once they realize your mother's jewels are gone…"

"What do you mean my mother's jewels are gone?" Emma yelled in shock.

Killian froze. "Ah…yes," he began to say slowly. "Some of my crewmen may have…procured some of your mother's jewelry tonight."

She glared at him for a moment before turning towards the rope by her chamber door…the one that would alert the guards.

"Princess, you promised you wouldn't call the guards," he said in a pleading tone.

Emma smirked. "I'm not calling the guards. I pull on the rope twice and one of the castle staff will come…then they can call the guards. See…I'm still keeping my promise."

As she turned once more, Killian reached into his satchel and pulled out the rag Smee had handed him early. Deftly, he wrapped an arm around the Princess, ignoring her cry of protest.

"I'm sorry Princess," he said quietly as he brought the rag up to cover her mouth.

Emma struggled briefly before her eyes began to droop and her limbs became heavy. Her last coherent thought before blackness washed over her was that Killian Jones smelt like sandalwood and salt-sea air.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Pirate's Treasure_

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairings: Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

Rating: Hard R for this chapter.

Warnings: This is an AU story. You will recognize most of the characters but this story deals nothing with the curse. There is some smut towards the middle of this chapter so if you are under 18 don't let your mom or dad catch you reading this.

Summary: Emma Swan is a Princess who craves adventure, danger, and passion. Killian Jones is just the pirate to satisfy her desires.

A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC/Disney. Thank you once again to the amazing allisoniskiller for looking over this chapter. Also, thank you for reviewing, following, and putting on your favorite list. Please continue to review.

Chapter 5: It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear, the complete opposite of what King James and Queen Snow were feeling. They had spent the last seven hours in tense silence, ever since their daughter's lady in waiting frantically informed them that Emma was not in her chamber and could not be found anywhere in the castle. The castle guards, along with King George's guards, were ordered to do a more thorough search of the castle, only to come back to confirm that not only was the Princess missing but the Queen's royal jewels were also gone.

The throne room doors opened and the King and Queen looked up anxiously. King George and Captain Victor approached the front of the room, each wearing solemn expression.

"Have you found her yet?" King James asked in a quiet, hopeful tone.

"I regret not, Your Highness," King George replied. "My guards searched the castle grounds and could not find any sign of the Princess."

The Queen broke into a desperate sob, and King James pulled her into his arms. He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back, murmuring comforting words in her ear. His tired eyes glanced over to Captain Victor. "Did anyone see anything?" he asked.

Captain Victor took a step forward and shook his head. " The public is aware of the fact that the Princess is missing, but no one has come forward, as of yet Your Highness." He paused and gave King James an inquisitive look. "Might I inquire as to the Princess feelings regarding her upcoming nuptials?"

"Why?" King James asked sharply.

"Well if the Princess was unhappy at the prospect she might have…"

"Be careful of what you say Captain," King James cut in a curt tone. "My daughter is no coward and she is no thief."

"Of course she isn't," King George said. He scowled at his Captain and motioned for him to step back. "I apologize for my Captain. I shall send him and my guards out again to search for your daughter." With swift nod of his head to the King and Queen, King George turned a walked out of the room, Captain Victor following behind him.

"This is a mess!" King George complained as they walked the cold, drafty hallway. "All of our plans are ruined because of that stupid girl!"

"Perhaps not," Captain Victor replied conspiratorially.

The King looked at his captain questioningly. "What are you thinking?"

"It bodes well for us that King James does not believe his daughter ran away," Captain Victor explained shrewdly. "It means we can make him believe anything."

"What do you suggest?"

"We find a couple of poor villagers who are willing to say anything…for the right price, of course. If we can convince the King and Queen then…"

"Then I might still get my war."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Emma clutched the sheets that lay below her, gasping as his tongue expertly licked her taut nipple. His beard scratched softly on her delicate skin and she arched her hips, silently begging him to sheath himself into her tight, wet heat._

_He looked up, his blue eyes shining with desire. "Patience Princess," he rasped. His fingers lightly grazed her stomach and slid down further. She parted her legs and keened softly as two of his fingers dipped between her folds._

"_Please…oh please," she pleaded wantonly._

_He dragged his lips across the flesh of her neck, pausing to nip and suck. "Say my name Princess."_

_Emma moaned as his fingers circled her bundle of nerves. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake. "Killian," she called out breathlessly. "Killian… Killian!"_

"Ahem!"

Emma's eyes snapped open and she bolted up right in the large bed she had been sleeping in. She looked around the unfamiliar room wildly before her eyes landed on the tall figure straddling a chair backwards in the far corner.

"I'd ask you if you were having a good dream but judging from your flushed skin and the fact you were screaming my name I'm going to hazard a guess and say yes," Killian teased with a smile.

"Wha…Where…How," she sputtered as she scrambled towards the head of the bed, ignoring the throbbing between her legs. She pulled the blanket up over her body protectively and glared at Killian. "Where am I?"

The pirate stood slowly and stretched. The un-tucked black linen shirt he wore rose, displaying an expanse of tan, firm skin. Emma tried not to stare at the trail of dark hair that lead to the waist band of his trousers and failed miserably. She heard a quiet chuckle and glanced up sharply, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

"Don't worry, love," he said with a wink. "You can look if you like. In fact, if you want to touch…"

"Stop it!" she ordered, her eyes now blazing angrily at him. "Tell me where I am right now."

"You, my dear, are aboard my ship, the Jolly Roger," he replied as he walked to the edge of the bed.

"Aboard your ship," Emma repeated through tense lips. "You kidnapped me!"

"I'm afraid you left me no choice," he said simply.

"How do you figure that," Emma retorted.

Killian stepped closer to the head of the bed, and Emma's traitorous body squirmed in anticipation. The mattress shifted as Killian sat down next to her, swung his legs up, and crossed his boot covered ankles. "You would have told your parents my crewmen stole your mother's jewels."

"Your crewmen _**did **_steal my mother's jewels," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

He nudged her shoulder playfully and winked. "Yes, but I don't want them to know that."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "So I'm to remain your captive?"

"I prefer to think of you as my guest and whether you want to stay or not will be up to you."

She looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean it will be up to me?"

Killian lifted a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers, as though it were fine silk. He heard Emma's quiet gasp and grinned at her. "We are five days away from the next port, should the wind stay with us. When we dock you will be free to leave and return to your kingdom. By land it will take at least a week for you reach, and we will be far away by then. Or…"

"Or?" Emma said softly, slightly mesmerized by the sensation of his fingers playing with her hair.

"Or you can stay aboard. Travel the seas with me and my crew, visit new lands, and meet new people. It will be an…"

"Adventure," she finished saying in quiet contemplation. She gazed at him, her heart racing at the thought of leaving everything behind for a life at sea. "What makes you think that I would agree to stay with you?"

Killian leaned in close and Emma felt the blanket slip from her grasp as he took her hands in his. "A woman who can throw a dagger like you shouldn't be confined in the walls of some dreary castle, Princess."

She swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away from his. A thousand emotions were coursing through her body: excitement, fear, joy, anxiousness…desire. She couldn't deny that the thought of traveling with the gorgeous, if slightly aggravating, pirate sitting next to her appealed to her. To her, Killian Jones was an adventure all by himself.

"If I decide to stay here, with you, I would need to write a letter to my mother and father, let them know that I'm okay."

"I don't think…" he began to say.

"That is not up for negotiations," she cut in firmly. "They must be sick with worry right now."

He stared at her for a long moment before slowly nodding his head. "Alright, should you decide to remain aboard you may write a letter to your parents."

"Not just write a letter, but send it as well," she added with narrowed eyes.

He grinned, impressed with how shrewd she was. "You, my dear, would make a bloody, amazing pirate."

One corner of Emma's mouth fought against an upward tick, feeling a sense of pride in his praise. "Thank you," she replied,

"Fine…you may write to your parents _**and send it**_ to them. I must ask, however, that you do not tell them you are with me. I already have enough charges against me and don't wish to add kidnapping royalty to the list."

"I suppose I owe you a debt for telling me what King George planned to do, so I promise not to tell them you kidnapped me." She paused and added, "That is if I decide to stay."

Killian brought her hands up to his lips, and Emma realized with a start that he had been holding them the entire time. He kissed her knuckles gently and whispered against her skin, "I guess I have five days to convince you not to leave."

Her lips parted slightly in surprise and she drew in a shallow breath. She felt a physical pull towards him…a desperate need to feel his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes searched his and she could see the same need in them. "I suppose you do."

Her words broke whatever spell had fallen over them. Killian jumped up from the bed suddenly and walked over to door. "Excellent," he declared with a manic grin. "I love a challenge." He spun to face her stunned expression and added, "Join us on desk when you've finished dressing. My men are excited to meet a princess."

'_Finished dressing?' _Emma thought, bewildered. She glanced down and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. "Whose shirt is this?"

"That would be mine, Princess."

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" she asked with a scowl.

"Well, I could let you sleep in a corset, my dear. You might have suffocated in your sleep," he quipped, his eyes bright with mirth.

Emma's face turned alarmingly red, and she fidgeted awkwardly on the bed. "You undressed me!"

"Don't be embarrassed, love. As far as breasts go, you have the most stunning pair I've seen in quite awhile."

She shrieked something unintelligible at him before lunging for an empty glass that sat on the bed side table. Killian darted out of the room just in time to hear the glass shatter against the wooden door.


End file.
